How to Make a Trinity Blood OC Work
by Kusumita
Summary: Lets break down a character sheet and make it in a way that you can't ignore. Making Trinity Blood OCs are pretty easy with enough experience. Enough with the sues showed down our throats, thanks. Let all of the good writers of this fandom Work together.
1. Chapter 1

Heyy. Me again.

Ok. I've had enough. Too many of these sues are getting "OMG YOU ROCK!LUV" reviews and it's ticking me off. Sues. Read. Please. I'm trying my best to try and get the message out to not resort to have me READ and REVIEW those.. those.. THINGS. Anyway, to go hand in hand with my Sue Parody. Here's a little fic to help you MAKE a well rounded character, if you NEED too... I mean, ...REALLY need to..

* * *

**Guide: How to make an OC work in Trinity Blood**

_The Basic Character Template_

_Sourced from Manga for:_

Gender:

Age:

Birth Date:

Astrological Sign:

Chinese Zodiac Sign:

Blood Type:

Height:

Basic Description:

---

Useful when make a believable OC to enter a story (if you require one at all) and no half ass work will pull it off and raw talent for characterization isn't going to be the best help.

When writing an OC, one must take into consideration the setting, time, characters, technology, society and many, many other things before they decided to open Word, Notepad… whatever you work with. I recommend Microsoft word since it has spell check and some grammar corrections for beginners. Shall we begin?

**The Name**

The name is extremely important to the character. After all, you're going to be calling him/her that all through the story. Due to Trinity Blood's setting, it's more of English names so please try to avoid Japanese or Asian related name just because it's Anime.

**Female Eg.**

Sakura, Tsuki, Akane, Yuri, Cho, Yumi, Kura.

**Male Eg.**

Toshiya, Sasuke, Youko, Haru, Yamato.

You should catch the drift. Names that are mentioned in Trinity Blood descend from Old English and very often European areas. Some have Indian meanings for example, **Radu, Ion**.

The name doesn't have to sound or resemble the character all of the time. Your parents don't make your personality; they merely give you a name.

**Eg.**

**Adelaide**_- Old English/French._

_Means Kind and Noble._

Possibly, Adelaide can turn out to be a rough girl who has a love of alcohol, sex and drugs while partaking in bar fights and gang wars. She might dress more in 12012 style of clothing and listen to Dir en Grey rather than be the Kind, Generous and Sinless girl her parents named her to be.

Naming can derive from the character's eyes, hair color or even skin. Her heritage and her family life plays a large part in her name so if her parents where poor, they obviously, in this world, might have been illiterate and unable to spell well enough to give the girl a normal name.

**Eg. **

Annie

Can turn into

Anny

Don't use names in English that are plainly not acceptable.

**Eg.**

Angel, Melody, Sapphire, Diamond (And precious stone), Aurora (Any royal derived names) etc.

Age

Just because you are sixteen doesn't mean your character's age has to be a teen older or your exact age. In shows like this, there are Mary Sues ranging ages from 18- 26. Some are a wee bit older and others younger. Most skilled people within the world wouldn't be the best over a period as short as that. Sure, we would like to be. But that just doesn't happen.

Try an OC that is out of the ordinary. A Seventy year old woman who's an old cougar that has the hots for Hugue… I'd totally read that story.

A forty year old Priest/Priestess that has valuable information on the hunting and Cain; very interesting plot…

"_Age doesn't have to give youth and power. With Youth, you have curiosity and a drive for power. With age, comes the wisdom to handle the power. With death, comes the understanding of that power."_

**-Kusumita**

**Birthday**

They play a major role in Astrology and compatibility. Must like Anime, Blood type and Astrology go hand in hand. Look it up.

**Chinese Zodiac**

This one should be obvious. See above.

**Height**

Just because one character is short and the other is tall doesn't mean you have to be just a bit shorter than your love interest. A girl taller than the man she loves makes the couple lovable and gawky and adds a strange charm that you don't see everyday. A man much taller than his love interest makes the same way. Perfection is something we strive for but with love anything is our perfection.

**Basic Description**

This is the basis of your character. What does he or she look like? Is she gorgeous beyond belief? Pff. Been there, done that. Is she a ugly as a scratched board of a wood? Interesting. Is she the average girl you pass everyday? Kay.

Lets divide this section.

--------------------

**Hair Style**

Does she wear her hair in two, one or out? Is it short or long? Does it fall over her eyes or does it make her forehead bigger due to the hair line?

What color is it? Natural color? Did she dye it? (If you say yes, shoot yourself) Does it defy gravity? Is it naturally a strange color? (Bleh, see last brackets)

**Eyes**

Are they wide, narrowed? Too far apart, too close to each other? Are they a natural color? Does she wear contacts or are they naturally strange?

**Body**

Too tall? Too short? Fat or slightly over weight? Curves in all the right places? (head desk) No curves, undeveloped for her age? VERY developed for her age? (head desk, head desk) Anorexic thin? (face palm) Model body? (head wall)

**Physical Condition**

Is she very ill? Does she have a mental illness?(Not counting any schizoid unless it's well done) Does she have an incurable disease which she DIES from and doesn't get a magic cure or is magically cure by her sacrifice?

**Marks, Scar, Tattoo**

Does she have any Scars from battles? Any Tattos to prove her rebellion? Any birth marks? Their color? Their placing?

**Clothing**

Does she follow the clothing of the church? Is she in the church? Does she wear leather? Does she wear normal clothes? Is she rich? Is she poor? Is she a hooker or a saint? Does she carry any special symbols? Does she belong to a special group for those symbols? Is she dressing extravagantly? Very poorly because she feels like, not because of money problems? Is she fashionable always? Is she a disaster with colors?

And so on. We have completed the first and basic part of making a character. You are well on your way to making a well rounded character. Make sure to check out Mary Sue tests and evaluations all around the internet. There are many, many of them just google Mary Sue test and you will come across at least three or more.

I hope this helped in anyway. Oh, and if you feel your Sue was insulted.

Flame me.

Please.

Thanks.

* * *

Kukukachu? 


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing... kinda short.

* * *

-------------------

Current Information

-------------------

family background

history, background

possesions, make-up, jewelry, etc.

pets

--------------------

------------

Personality

------------

likes

dislikes

**Family Background  
Death**

The most common thing in fanfiction, is the useless murder. The badly portrayed angst of a child who has lost his/her parents in a fire, care crash or a plot point. I do not understand what is the big CRAZE to KILL your parents. I love my parents no matter what crap happens :

Try a normal background sometimes. Having both parents alive can have a greater impact than having them dead.

Now, to the other cliché.

**Abusive**

Ok. This is where I usually feel like BECOMING abuse to the Sue Author. Yes, each family has their problems and some outrange others but that doesn't mean you make your home abusive because… well, it's ANGSTY. WOW. YAY. PITYYY. (eyeroll)

Lets see what happens to a person who doesn't get beaten or raped everyday by their dad or adopted parent or extended family. There is such a thing as mental manipulation that is much more effective and dangerous and far less used.

And no, it's not mind control. I'll go into an explaination of the Mental Manipulation later.

**History**

Yes. We all had a life before we got into the story. Unless the story IS their life… which would be pretty awkward. But, there ARE some people who lived a normal life. Not everyone is going to be an assassin, a half demon, a shunned child or whatever. Some people grew up happy, spoilt and fat.

Try maybe to not make your character the most amazing thing since sliced bread (cause sliced bread will get jealous and will suffocate you in your sleep. Not that we mind, Sue Author.)

Only put in amazing things when there is a dire need for the plot movement. Plot. Plot. Plot. You're reading that word a lot? Yes. It's friggen important.

**Possessions**

Does she have jewelry all over her arms and legs? Markings of a special tribe? Traditions to be kept (like Indian tradition for gold jewelry). How much money does she usually carry? Does she happen to carry around a kit of make up? Does she like to always look pretty so it hinders her slightly?

**Pets**

NO MYTHOLOGICAL CREATURES PLZ AND THANK YOU.

--

**Likes & Dislikes  
**This is a major contribution to the personaility. Does your character like romantic novels, trapping them in a dream world? Is she a realist? Does she prefer animals to people? She hates people who are fake? Too nice? Unreliable? Too stoic?

Is she a fan of music? Does she listen to it all the time? Does she enjoy nature or the city? Book reading or partying? Both?

**Rant  
**

Before I go on. I NEED to set this straight. The priest and nuns of the Vatican and other churches are PRIESTS AND NUNS.

Therefore.

They do not exist for your lemons, romance prospects and flat out sex. Yes, there are DESIRES but no. They shall not act upon it because it seems most of you have forgotten that they took an oath of abstinence and devotion to God. Understood?

Understood. 

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Just another installment to go a little deeper into the upbringing part of your OC. :) Since someonee asked me to go a little more into Psycological then yes; I will.

* * *

Past Writing

Early Childhood to Teens:

I'm not sure on other people, but, my childhood was something I considered normal and I cherish all the ups and downs. Here I see perfectly fine children who have had such **blessed** lives writing about character who, in their early childhood, went though such trauma that it is_ disgusting_.

Most children who have done great things – or the most highlighted I should say – are the ones who have struggled during their childhood. People believe that this is the only way to be able to do great things when in fact they, the mainstream media, have ignored the fact that great things have been achieved by well off children as well.

In fact, dare I say, it's HARDER for a well off child to strive for greatness because they, usually, are complacent and therefore have to push even harder than the ones who are not so well off. A character doesn't have to be the poorest little street urchin or slave to be able to achieve amazing things.

**Physical Abuse**

Is a disgustingly popular topic for children... It's annoying and showed disrespect for actual victims since MOST of the Sues running around with scars on their back have no ACTUAL psychological issues or effects from it and I HATE IT.

A child, if you must, with abuse in their childhood has serious issues when getting older. They aren't going to be EMO OR GOTHS AND OH MY GOD HARDXCORE. No. No you still booboo ): They can be perfectly normal with friends but dead at home; they can create their own façade that can fall before them at any given moment.

The mind and behavior is a complex thing when making OCs. It is, literally, make a human being and you much treat them as such. The human being is complex and can be twisted and molded by the mind within; almost everything counts on their mind. Physical abuse can warp them to be manipulative, dark and testy.

Not Goths that cut themselves you attention whores.

**Rape**

Literally goes hand in hand with physical abuse now a days. Rape is one of the most traumatic things to ever happen to a woman or man but recently little girls have thrown this fact out the window and have been using it as a pity deceive. I dislike this fact with a passion. I do not deny the fact that I have written about it; but I tread carefully and I research and I have experience with the victims afterwards and I understand the reality of it,

Most of those writers, though, do not.

A rape victim is someone who begins to do either two things. I will say it bluntly, but not to offend.

Whore around until she finds "the one" because the first time was burned as a cursed, sickening feeling

Hate sex and any embodiment of relationships.

Sure there are mixtures that one can experiment with to see a strange outcome; but the usage of this as a throw in for a character is complete, and utterly unnecessary and disrespectful. Unless you have a damn good reason; fine something else to make your Sue PITTY PITTY FUL.

**Psychological Abuse**

The MOST underappreciated type of abuse in fiction, in my opinion, as people think this goes hand in hand with other abuse. It doesn't. The person abusing you doesn't have to even lay a finger on you. He/She takes you on mentally, breaks you and molds you into someone they want you to be or would never believe in being.

An example how serial killers are created and festered to progress into that strange state of mind; because their mind has twisted out of the norm.

I, myself, am working on a novel that beats HEAVILY on this subject matter that turns a small girl into a serial killer (shameless plug) and I make sure to go carefully into this matter because when dealing with twists; it should be believable.

With this kind of abuse, someone can make you who you are now much like your parents did when they taught their version of right from wrong. Right and wrong, to the character, can be very different which makes this such a genius form of manipulation which can make a very, very interesting OC.

Effects:

Look up the effects on the things you write. Wikipedia isn't ALWAYS the best; but since it's the internet it's one of the best you can get unless you're willing to library it all.

* * *

Next is going to be cliches and how to avoid them :)  



	4. Chapter 4

Andddd, I'm back. Thanks for the reviews on that chapter everyone ): I was really worried I didn't hit too well or I was too insensitive when I wrote it but I'm glad it was well received. Well, we're a chapter away from finishing the OC. Then a final chapter on an example of a bad OC and a good OC. Now we'll focus on Cliches..

* * *

**Cliches **

Let us continue with the clichés that are often run into, or, – at least – the ones I run into.

"_I…I'm a Crusnik?"_

(face palm) No. No you are not. Were you with Lilith and Seth? Why didn't Cain kill you? (I would have)

Let us go over this.

Crusnik 01 Cain

Crusnik 02 Abel

Crusnik 03 Seth

Crusnik 04 Lilith

THE END.

What's so bad about being a Methuselah? They are rather advanced and power in their own right. In fact, there is nothing wrong with being human either. Since, most of the Vatican is human and I don't think they would randomly accept any old person to be a nun or priest; after all… the times really isn't safe to do that.

" _, At your service? Paired with Abel/Hugue/Tres? I don't like him.. but he makes me blush!! Kawaiiii!"_

Trinity Blood isn't about screwing the priests. M'kay? Try AT LEAST get a plot and make that a side plot… PLEASE, even if it's a small one. At least have something interesting happen other than with the relationship in mind.

No fan Japanese either. I mean seriously. It's based in Europe and you don't see many white people in the streets screaming "HONTO NIIII KAWAII DESUU DESHOO"

Europe means English names, words and attitudes. Alright? Alright.

"_Oh nooo, Cain wants to marry me but my heart is with Abel.. OR IS IT WITH HUGUE?!!"_

Sure we'd all love for smexy men to fall in love with us but at least be realistic. Cain isn't going to fall for any two cent girl off the street. If Abel hasn't fallen for Esther entirely yet, your Sue isn't going to make much of an impact. Hugue… yeah Hugue doesn't care really.

Once again; don't make such stupid relationships the main plot. Alright? Ok. We're getting somewhere.

"_Esther is such a whiny little puppy dog that always follows Abel! Gosh she's annoying!"_

She is also royalty. Bitch.

Esther murdered someone which shattered her. She was captured by a vampire and yet she still held him while he died. She was thrown into a world, the Vatican, and missions even with her timid behavior…. Wouldn't you be somewhat lost too?

Oh wait, I forgot you're totally awesome in new places too. LOLOLOLOLOL

Anyway. I get really upset when people senselessly bash Esther. Sure, I'm not a fan of hers but she's a character and I respect her because she tried her hardest to make a world where vampires and humans could co exist and being Queen would allow her to make it a reality. Yes, she broke down and stayed by Abel's side for as long as it took. If the one you trusted most in this world, was murdered before your eyes and you believe yourself the cause… wouldn't you break down?

She was loyal and didn't cry by herself. She stayed by Abel and knelt by him for as long as she could. What else could she have done? Tell me, what _else_ can you do when supernatural creatures that can crush you within a second are before you; you would stop just like she did and maybe even scream your little lungs out. Abel doesn't hate her so you little fan girls shouldn't either.

Plus, in the novels she's badass and could shoot your ass DOWN.

--

I ran out of clichés in my head.. XD I'll think of more later and put it up. Though, next we'll be heading to the final parts of positions and things achievable by the OC based on age, experience and expertise.


	5. Chapter 5

School is finally over for now and I'm back! With the final thing to consider when entering your character. Remember, this is only BASIC guidelines so you don't have to follow it to a 'T' but merely use it as a steering wheel to try and make your OC believable and unique but at the same time rather human.

Sorry for such a looooong delay but I stuck with exams etc. Now I'm back and can work on a few things around it! The last chapter of an OC vs a Mary Sue will be up soon! Thanks for reading. :luv:

* * *

**Age Range**

_12- 29_

Naïve. Impressionable. Impulsive.3

Sure not all of us are like this but this is the basic layout of someone at that age. Unless they're a prodigy (a well written one at that) they cannot master all of the greatest things and know all of the greatest things at such an early age.

With age comes wisdom and at this age is where you experience and learn not know everything.

Remember, your character is only so old and can only learn so much. Environment also impacts but your character won't be as good as someone who has trained for over twenty to thirty years….

As much as you'd like them to be. ):

_30-50_

Wiser. Fixated. Ready.

At this age your character would be more knowledgeable in his specific field or know a little of many fields. They'd be slower and their reflexes won't be as great but they have the knowledge to help them win over anyone younger.

They know the ropes and can handle themselves just fine. This is the most dangerous stage of a character as they're not too old but not too young. They have intellect, common sense, experience and good enough movements depending on how well they took care of themselves.

_51+_

Wise. Accomplished. Mentor.

Very rarely would someone come along and make such an old OC. Though it's not impossible. Who ever said you had to be younger than your love interest? But that shouldn't be part of the story, of course. With someone this old, their movements aren't top class nor will they be as fast as they used to be but with the intelligence and experience they have gathered they're the most deadly.

Of course we all mess up sometime so make sure to try and remember that age also distorts the mind somewhat and loss of memory can occur. Remember, being realistic is just as heart stopping as a fantasy problem.

**Expertise**

There are many fields that are open to humans. They're the most diverse race in Trinity Blood and can operate in both night and day flawlessly. Points to remember:

Don't let your character be boring with only one talent but don't over shadow them with a billion more. For example I shall use a personal OC I use for Trinity Blood.

Her name is Adella and she is a recent apprentice for the nunnery but she is also a former ballet dancer which could be useful for expression if a case where someone cannot speak (very common villain tactic) or if balance is needed. Though the skills are basic they can come in handy at the least expected moments.

This does not over glamorize her but it allows her to stand out among the other characters.

Your character increases with skill if they practice but if they waste away they will not have the same sharpness as before. Remember, no one is perfect in something; not even crusniks.

**Limit**

Everyone has a limit.

Some people try to pass that limit but it comes with the greatest consequences. If you have reached your limit; you will know. If you try to surpass it there are chances that you may never have an ability again. Eg. Sight, Walking, Performing. Etc. But it is a chance you take to be successful and to win.

If your character is written to be ill then their limit will come sooner than someone who's used to a certain type of work. Let me explain that a bit more. Basically, a character who is either defective in one way or another or isn't used to a type of training or exercise will collapse much faster than someone who is used to it or has the physique to pull it off.

Everyone has a limit but they can surpass it and pay the price. Does that mean we have no limit?

Interesting question.

It means that our bodies can take only so much no matter how much we push the physical will always interfere. Your heart may be strong with a body that's falling apart and you have to fight but in the end the chance of losing is by far greater than winning.

Set your goals and limit for your character while taking into consideration their background. It may help during a major part of the plot.

* * *

Next: OC vs Mary Sue. Final Exam. 


	6. Chapter 6

So Sorry on how long this took. Haha. This vacation was so full of things to do I barely had time to writing... But we've finally reached the end of this small guide to hopefully help writers, new and old, to become better at OCs and plotlines and to stray away from the horrors of cliche fanfiction.

It'll be hard at first but... if you keep practicing you'll get it.

* * *

**Final Report**

**Showdown**

"Lady Catherina has asked for the final two to enter the judging room."

The voice of the priest brought Aurora from her hourly angst to pay attention to reality, which burned her because of her undyingly painful memoirs, as she lifted her neon purple eyes to the blonde priest. Sword Dancer.

She was spiteful of his name. Her mother used to wield a sword towards her during her prostitution days when she had forced Aurora to join her. Hateful wench! Standing to her height, just shorter than Hugue, her long cascading silver hair fell over her shoulder like endless waterfalls while the ends burned with a red dye of sobbing agony. She was a rebel… but she was priestess who loved the Lord; but found it impossible not too become attracted to this man whom she had hated a mere 2.5 seconds earlier.

"Ah-,"

She stared to speak, the melodious tones of her voice escaping her hurt lips.

"Ah Father Hugue! I see you're out of the infirmary… I am glad your wounds weren't too great..,"

Aurora couldn't believe the nerve of this man! Turning rapidly she was met with the kind gray eyes of a much smaller boy. His figure petite as she stood against the voluptuous Aurora and his dark black hair held short and slightly messy as bits and pieces fell in front of his eyes and around his face.

"Sister Adelle…"

Hugue stated politely with a bow before exiting leaving to two females to walk through the door by themselves. Aurora blinked in shock, she had mistaken the rather child like girl to be a young boy. Frowning, she realized that she had become rather rusty and made a mental note to molest Hugue and character rape him the next time around.

The room before them seemed dark and menacing… Aurora was used to all the dark places…. It was where she resided. Adelle beside her sucked in a breath before entering she stepped forward before being greeted with the cold air of a small breeze; assuming it to be a window a small light began to flicker and finally lit in time to see Catherina sitting before them.

The blonde woman studied the two clashing figure before lifting the document to her hand.

The OC test was about to begin.

--

"Tell me, Miss Aurora, what was your last profession?"

"Oh, I'd rather not talk about my past but I'll ever to cleverly hint that I spilt blood in an ever so angstful way!.. I murdered people as an assasin… which is a carnal sin but PUH-SHA!"

Catherina blinked and slowly nodded before sending a gesture to Adelle to inquire the same.

"Oh.. well… I never really had a steady profession but I used to be a street performer for acrobatics in Londonium…"

The leader nodded before smiling to her; Catherina was pleased with such a humble profession as she watched Aurora once more, who was too busy cutting herself with her crucifix to notice the second question being asked, and sighed.

"How did you come to join our church, Sister Aurora?"

Aurora blinked.

"Because I needed to ease my guilt?"

Frowning but nodding, Catherina found it satisfactory but it to jump straight into serving for life was a bit… extreme for guilt problems.

"You, Sister Adelle…,"

The young girl grinned strangely before coughing to bring back the professional atmosphere.

"Well," she began softly and politely, "my brother was a firm believer in the lord and when he died from disease, I promised him I'd go to church every Sunday and eventually I found myself falling in love with the lord before I knew it….and so I wish to serve in helping people find that I have found…"

Aurora snorted. She wasn't cruel but she had to keep her game face up, since after all, she had such a disturbing childhood compared to that of the other girl and it absolutely ENTITLED her to behave like an ass.

Obviously.

--

Now, after seeing that example… Which OC seems a bit more rounded with character depth?

If you say Aurora I'll find a way to throttle you, I swear. XD

But you don't have to follow the basis and bland way all the time for this is merely an entrance. A character doesn't have to be shining through the entire story to show a great thing in the plot as she/he can be literally non existent until the climax where it reveals she/he is truly the mastermind.

But, of course, you'll have to make it believable.

Writing is simple enough but you just have to remember that even though it's fan-fiction you still need to respect the original work you fell in love with. It is like taking tea and adding salt. You already love it but throwing in something that doesn't mix with the flavor gives it a dislikable feeling.

**Warnings**

I've come across many times different excuses given to me to battle my critique. I list what I remember and I will tell you a way to combat it yourself because I know the fan fiction area is tabooed as no talent.

Which is very untrue.

**It's FANfiction.**

Yes it's FAN fiction on COPYRIGHT materials. Remember, the owners have every right to take the area down. Look at Anne Rice… oh wait, you can't since she banned fan fiction of her work on you like the show and the characters…. Then please respect then instead of turning them into little man sluts for your slash. I can see how it can happen but sometimes strawberries aren't always going to turn on our little crusnik to have surprise buttsecks with his brother.

M'kay?

**Don't like it. Don't read it.**

This would only apply to pairings and content of genre matters.

Though if we tell you that characters are being OOC and you have information wrong or if you tossed the rules of English and Grammar out the window along with a Mary Sue to boot… then that's a whole other story.

Don't like criticism. Don't put it on the internet.

**It's AU, they're allowed to be out of character!**

No.

Shut up.

AU stands for Alternate Reality. Meaning they aren't in their world but they're the SAME attitude, SAME view points and SAME ideals. Unless you're experimenting on if their past was different then alright.

But if it's one of those "High School fics" (which I hate with a burning passion of a thousand suns) then the characters will still act the same…. They won't turn into teeny boppers going 'OMG NO WAIIII'

**I have watched all the series and novels and INSERT EXTRA LIE HERE**

Honey.

99 of the time…. When someone points out something… they probably know a little more than you do.

But that 1 of the time is the ignorant ones that THINK they know.

If you really want to be right then check out that person's stories of talk through PMS. I believe that's why added that feature.

To clear up reviews etc.

If they're a guest. Laugh it off, research a little more to see who's right… then go on your merry life with new knowledge.

**Song Fiction**

I have nothing against fiction with songs.

But.

When it comes to fiction with characters singing a recent song? … That'll tick a few of us off….

Just don't do it.. Ok… please? Unless you can pull it off hella well…. Which is hard and requires a bit of experience and/or talent with situations.

--

Overall…. I think this guide should just be some guidelines to keep in mind. Its short so I won't drag it on…

I hope this helps a few people with their OCs and hopefully when I work on mine it would be as shameful..

There's still a lot to learn when it comes to characterizing and no one is perfect at it… so keep learning and keep trying. Even if you get some harsh criticism and you make a few mistakes… just keep at it with a good attitude and you'll get better.

Happy Writing everyone, and Thank you supporting this guide :)

--


End file.
